


When the Moon Met the Sun

by hyxcinthus



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Getting Together, M/M, jean saw the physical embodiment of sunlight and fell in love, we all just want whats best for our resident french boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyxcinthus/pseuds/hyxcinthus
Summary: Jeremy Knox loved to smile, Jean realized. He looked happy on the court. Jean didn’t know why, but that bothered him. He’d been taught that there was no room in exy for fun. It was about survival. How could Jeremy look so alive while he played?
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	When the Moon Met the Sun

Jean vividly remembered the first time he saw Jeremy Knox. It was on the court during an exy match. He watched as Knox shook hands with Riko, a smile on his face even though it seemed like Riko was crushing his hand. Jeremy Knox loved to smile, Jean realized. He looked happy on the court. Jean didn’t know why, but that bothered him. He’d been taught that there was no room in exy for fun. It was about survival. How could Jeremy look so alive while he played?

To Jean’s surprise, Knox covered him. He thought he’d be on Riko since they were the strongest players on their teams, however as soon as Jean caught the ball, Jeremy was on him like a hawk. Jeremy checked him like he was afraid to hurt him. Fear had no place in exy, at least that’s what Jean had always been taught, but that moment of shock allowed Jeremy to swiftly steal the ball from him. 

He knew he’d hear about it from Riko later, but he respected Jeremy’s game. The Ravens ended up winning of course. When they all lined up for the end of game handshake, Jeremy was still smiling. He shook Jean’s hand and grinned brightly, his blue eyes lighting up. It stirred something deep inside him that he tried his best to suppress. 

Unfortunately, it resurfaced during the winter banquet. He was distracted for a bit. Some new recruit the Foxes had kept him occupied for a while. Eventually, Jeremy approached him and Riko. Jean saw his blonde hair make its way through the crowd. He couldn’t look away. He guessed Jeremy felt someone staring because he turned his head and caught Jean’s eyes. 

“Hey! Jean, right?” he greeted with a smile. 

Jean nodded, not able to produce words. Mostly because he couldn’t stop thinking about the first time they’d met, but also because he’s addressed Jean first. Riko glared at Jeremy as he waited to be acknowledged. 

“Riko.” Jeremy gave him a little nod before turning back to Jean. Jean couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. Not many people had the guts to disrespect Riko like that. It scared Jean as much as it impressed him. 

“Your game last season was amazing,” Jeremy told him. 

“Yes, well, the master and Riko are very good teachers,” he replied, not sure what Riko would do to him if he took the compliment without mentioning him. 

Jeremy’s eyes flicked to Riko then back to Jean. He gave him a strained smile. “Right, of course.”

Riko grabbed Jean’s arms and pulled him away without sparing Jeremy another glance. 

~

Jean was glad that Jeremy was the one waiting for him at the airport. He didn’t trust the coach enough to be alone in a car with him. He wasn’t entirely sure he trusted Jeremy either, but at least they’d spoken before. Plus, something about Jeremy intrigued him. Maybe it was the grin he always wore. He couldn’t understand how someone could be so happy all the time. 

As soon as Jeremy spotted him, his face lit up. It was brighter than the California sun. 

“How are you, man? Flight go okay?” Jeremy asked. 

Jean nodded. He hated how Jeremy had the ability to render him speechless. They walked to the car together. Jeremy helped him with his bags even though Jean insisted he didn’t need to. They drove in silence. Occasionally, Jeremy would hum along to a song on the radio. Songs that Jean had never heard before. The Ravens weren’t very fond of music. 

Months passed. Jean tried to push down whatever he felt for Jeremy, but it was harder than he expected when Jeremy smiled at him like that. When he worked so hard to help Jean feel included. When he did his best to make Jean feel safe and comfortable. 

Over the winter break, Jean stayed with Renee and Allison. Allison had rented out a house for her and her girlfriend to stay in for the month they had off and graciously let Jean stay there. At first he thought she did it to please Renee, but the more time passed, the more he realized she really didn’t mind that he was there. 

Though, something was still missing. Jean couldn’t quite put his finger on it until he got a call from Jeremy. He asked how Jean was doing and if he was having a good time. Jean could sense his grin through the phone. It made the corners of his mouth twitch up ever so slightly. 

He’d been smiling a lot more lately. Jeremy seemed determined to make him laugh at every opportunity possible. He hadn’t managed to get one out of Jean yet, but he did pull a couple of smiles out of him. 

When they saw each other after the break, it felt like something new. Jean didn’t hold back his grin as he walked up to Jeremy. Jeremy beamed at him. He pulled Jean into a hug. They’d hugged for the first time before they left for break and Jean had been craving another one ever since. The last time he’d been held like that was back in France by his mother. He didn’t realize how much he missed it. Missed the gentle touches. The caring smiles. 

Jeremy muttered a hello into his ear. It sent a shiver down Jean’s arm. He tightened his grip on the other man. 

“I missed you,” he said softly, like if he spoke any louder the words would be lost to the air. 

Jeremy pulled back a bit so their faces were inches apart. Jean was afraid he’d said something wrong. He didn’t have time to overthink it because Jeremy leaned in and kissed him. Jean inhaled sharply before gently placing his hand on the back of Jeremy’s head. Jeremy clutched at the collar of Jean’s jacket. 

Warmth flooded Jean’s body as Jeremy smiled into the kiss. He didn’t even care about all the people around him. At that moment, he felt like they were the only people in the world. Jeremy was the sun and Jean was the moon. Jeremy shined so brightly, it lit Jean up anytime he was around. 

Jeremy pulled back, a dopey smile stretched across his face. Jean couldn’t help but smile back. He felt dizzy from the kiss and the fact that Jeremy was looking at him so lovingly seemed like something out of a dream. Jean let out a little chuckle at how ridiculous it all was. 

Something sparked to life in Jeremy’s eyes at the sound. He leaned in again, this time planting a kiss on Jean’s cheek. 

“I missed you too.”


End file.
